Musical
by 93line
Summary: "Aku sudah terluka Sungmin, jadi sekalian saja. Dan aku akan segera mendapat obatnya jika menunggu, karena itu aku harus bersabar bukan?" / KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**Musical**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

1

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"Akan ku jawab 'iya' jika kau tanyakan itu 2 jam yang lalu"

Mobil hitam itu berhenti dan ia melepas _seatbelt._ Membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar.

Namun sebelum menutup pintu mobil, suara serak ia dengarkan dari si pengemudi "Kau lupa sesuatu?" orang itu bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, Sungmin"

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, "Tidak ada orang, kau saja yang keluar Kyuhyun"

"Akan jauh lebih cepat dan tidak menghabiskan waktu jika kau hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam mobil ketimbang aku harus keluar dan memutari mobil"

"Siapa yang lebih butuh? Aku atau kau?"

Mengerang frustasi Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambut coklat miliknya. Kekasihnya sangat keras kepala. "Baik aku keluar, jangan salahkan aku jika nama kita berdua akan jadi _headline news _besok pagi."

"Kurasa sore nanti juga akan jadi _headline news_" kikikan geli ia lontarkan.

Pemuda penggila game itu sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Seringai tajam tak lepas dari wajahnya sejak ia keluar dari mobil "Kau yakin?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau yang tidak yakin."

"Tidak menyesal?"

"Kau datang menarik ku untuk mencintaimu, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melepasnya. apa itu bisa di katakan menyesal?"

Kyuhyun Tersenyum lebar "Aku justru menyesal kalau kau sampai melepasnya."

Matanya ia arahkan untuk melihat seluruh penjuru, memastikan aman dan tidak melalaikan sedikitpun kewaspadaan.

GREPP

Tubuh dua **_namja_** itu menyatu, pelukan yang sangat erat. Lengan namja yang lebih tinggi melingkari seluruh tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya, lengan kiri ia eratkan pada pinggang, lengan kanannya tepat pada tengkuk **_namja_** si penyuka labu.

Ciuman kecil terjadi di awali kecupan tiga kali sebagai pembuka dan pelembab dua bagian wajah yang memiliki struktur paling lembut. Memanggut perlahan hingga nyaris sesak dirongga dada. Pasalnya ini terlalu intim, dekat dan erat.

Hanya sepuluh menit hingga bibir keduanya terlepas, dan itu seperti berlari beratus-ratus meter. nafas yang memburu, kedua bibir yang berwarna merah mencolok dan terlihat bengkak sudah menjadi jawaban.

"Masuklah"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, memakai kaca mata hitamnya seraya membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

Memandang Sungmin sejenak "Memberi hadiah pada seseorang yang telah membuatmu kehilangan kata 'menyenangkan'. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu sayang, atau kau yang mau menghubungiku?"

Sungmin masih diam, kerutan pada dahinya pertanda jika perkataan Kyuhyun masih butuh proses untuk ia cerna.

"Baiklah aku yang menghubungimu nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Selepas mobil hitam itu hilang pada belokan dan pandangannya. Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Memberi hadiah ?

Oh tidak! Jangan lagi!

Sungmin kembali dari acara –mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun-, dirinya berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mengambil sesuatu di nakas dan tubuhnya dia bawa lari lagi menuju pelataran parkir apartemen.

Sambil berlari dia mengutak-atik ponselnya mencoba mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun _'Jangan berbuat macam-macam Kyuhyun'_

Pesan terkirim dan ia berhasil masuk dan mendudukkan diri pada mobil putih miliknya, tepat saat menyalakan mesin mobil deringan ponsel mengintrupsi kegiatannya memasang _seatbelt._

_'Jangan kemanapun sayang. Tetap di apartemenmu.'_

Tidak mengindahkan pesan perintah yang dilontarkan kekasihnya, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

~o~

Debuman pintu dibuka paksa hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras sontak menimbulkan kernyitan dahi pada sosok yang berada di dalam.

Sang pemilik ruangan yang sedang duduk pada kursi besar mejanya memilih memandang si pendobrak pintu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Pintuku tidak bersalah, kenapa kau banting?"

Tidak mengindahkan sindiran halus yang dilontarkan untuknya, **_Namja_** bergigi kelinci itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Banyak lemari dan berkas-berkas didalamnya yang sudah dipastikan itu dokumen penting, beberapa lukisan dengan ukiran abstrak yang membingungkan tertempel sempurna di dinding pada setiap sudut ruangan.

"Dia kesini?"

"Siapa?"

Sungmin memasuki ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang terlihat sangat nyaman, pasalnya sejak tadi Sungmin berlari tanpa henti hingga yang sangat di inginkan saat ini adalah menetralkan nafasnya sejenak dan ia sangat butuh air..

"Ini" **_Yeoja_** berlesung pipit itu memberikan Sungmin sebotol air. Sepertinya ia sangat tahu apa yang Sungmin butuhkan.

Menghabiskan setengah botol air berukuran sedang Sungmin memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Dia tidak kesini Dana~_ahh?" _ucapnya seraya memandang lurus ke depan.

Gadis itu mengedikan bahu, "Kau baru pulang dari sini beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa kembali?" balik bertanya sosok itu mendudukan diri pada sofa tepat berada dihadapan Sungmin.

"Sshhh~ jadi kemana dia," Sungmin tampak berpikir. Dirinya sangat yakin jika pekiraannya tepat, Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan dia duga sebelumnya, tapi sebelum itu Sungmin pasti tahu tanda-tandanya dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar ambigu.

Dana beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali menghampiri meja besarnya, mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaan dan laptopnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun yang kau maksud, ia tidak kesini. Mungkin tepatnya belum kesini" ekor matanya melirik Sungmin yang masih duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Aku hanya khawatir sesuatu"

"Tidak perlu Sungmin, kau tahu aku tidak suka saat kau membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun di hadapanku, sangat tidak nyaman" Dana memandang datar ke arah Sungmin tapi tidak dengan tubuh lainnya, tangannya tampak bergetar di bawah meja.

Sungmin melihat semuanya, namun ia memilih diam "Maafkan aku Dana"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf Sungmin. Aku.. ingin hanya kau dan aku jika kita sedang berdua"

Suasana hening menyelimuti, Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya "Aku harus kembali, terima kasih airnya Dana" Sungmin menggengam kenop pintu.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam di Restoran Jepang. Ayahmu dan ayahku menunggu"

"Akan ku usahakan"

Pintu kembali tertutup meninggalkan Dana yang tengah menangkupkan kepalanya di atas lengan, tubuhnya bergetar pelan, hatinya menangis rasanya sangat sakit seperti ditusuk pisau ribuan orang, hanya saja kali ini cukup dua orang yang menusuknya namun sakitnya melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**_8 tahun yang lalu, seoul 2005_**

"Sungmin, kau lulus?" teriak seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun. Tubuhnya yang kecil ia bawa lari menghampiri **_namja_** manis yang tengah melihat papan pengumuman.

Sungmin melihat sahabatnya berlari-lari dengan rambut di kepang lucu menghampirinya dan langsung menubruknya hingga hampir terjatuh, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Gadis itu segera menghadapkan tubuhnya pada papan pengumuman, ia sibuk dan tampak teliti mengecek satu persatu nama, ia harus menemukan nama 'Lee Sungmin'.

"Yaishh~ membuat kaget saja, kau di urutan ke tujuh dari 250 siswa, apa-apaan wajahmu ini, setidaknya pamerlah padaku bukan tersenyum seperti orang gagal"

Senyum kecil tersemat pada wajah Sungmin, dirinya selalu terhibur dengan kecerewetan sahabat kecilnya ini. "Ya! Setidaknya panggil aku '**_oppa_**', kau tidak sopan" Sungmin mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, kita hanya berbeda 7 bulan kenapa harus memanggilmu '**_oppa_**'"

"Sungmin, kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau membiarkanku bicara sendiri"

"Setidaknya lambaikan tanganmu agar aku tidak dikatai gila, ya! Sungmin"

Sungmin masih mendengar lontaran-lontaran dari arah belakang, sepertinya gadis itu tengah kesal di tinggal begitu saja olehnya, bukannya berbalik Sungmin hanya berjalan menuju kelasnya, menjadi Mahasiswa baru Jurusan Seni memang sangat menyenangkan. Impiannya dan mimpinya baru dimulai hari ini.

.

.

"Aku masih marah padamu"

**_Namja_** manis itu menghentikan acara makannya dan melirik kursi didepannya yang tengah di tempati seseorang.

"Kau memesan nasi? Di pagi hari? Itu membuatmu semakin cantik kau tahu" ungkap Sungmin dan mulai menyendokkan lagi makanannya.

Gadis itu yang tengah kesal semakin bertambah kesal "Aku tidak tahu kata 'cantik' disini terlihat punya banyak arti, apakah itu seperti cantik jika berdandan atau cantik jika menggenakan pakaian bagus?" tanya gadis itu memandang Sungmin intens.

"Mmm~ cantik jika kau diam dan tidak marah padaku" seru Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil melihat gadis di depannya yang tampak tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Sungmin"

Dentingan sendok terhenti seketika, keduanya dalam suasana canggung. Bahkan waktu seolah terhenti hanya karena perkataan seorang gadis. suasana kantin yang ramai mendadak sepi.

"Da..Dana"

.

.

**_Flashback off_**

**_~o~_**

Dentingan sendok dan piring menjadi alunan di ruang VIP ini, cara makan yang anggun dan sopan menjadi mayoritas akan kedudukan seseorang, empat orang yang berada disana tampak diam dan menghayati acara makan malam di salah satu restoran jepang terkenal di kota seoul.

"Sebulan lagi bukan pernikahannya?" **_namja_** berumur itu mengawali pembicaraan setelah mengelap bibirnya dengan kain.

Sontak semuanya mengikuti dan menyudahi acara makan "Dana dan Sungmin tampak sangat siap, bahkan mereka sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini," Lee Chunhwa menjawab keadaan yang tampak hening.

"Ayah, aku..."

"Maaf ayah mertua, aku dan Sungmin tampak belum siap. Apa sebulan tidak terlalu cepat? " Sungmin memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan raut yang sulit di mengerti.

"Dana~_ahh_, kau tahu kalian telah bertunangan 2 tahun yang lalu, bahkan segala persiapan pernikahan telah selesai," ayah Dana mengintrupsi perkataan putrinya tersebut. Dirinya kaget bukan main akan sopan santun putrinya berbicara lancang pada calon mertuanya.

"Maafkan aku ayah"

Sungmin masih larut dalam pembicaraan omong kosong ini, ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, ia dan dana seperti sahabat dan saudara, tapi orang tuanya dan orang tua dana memutuskan seenaknya bahkan pertunangan dan pernikahan. Dan sebagai **_namja_** berumur 28 tahun, dirinya tengah dipermainkan.

"Dana~_ahh_ bukankah kita akan ke suatu tempat? **_Kajja_**~" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di hadapannya.

Dana tampak mengerjap beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dirinya ikut beranjak meninggalkan meja makan "Kami permisi ayah, ayah mertua," Sungmin dan dana sama-sama menundukkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Yaishh~ padahal makanan Jepang tadi sangat enak, kenapa tidak kubungkus saja ya" gadis itu menggerutu seraya menggigit sosis bakarnya.

"Ini enak, yang terpenting dari makan itu suasananya, jika makanan yang kau makan enak tapi suasana sangat mencekam kau seperti makan di pinggir jurang" Sungmin menimpali perkataan Dana, mereka berdua tengan duduk di pinggir sungai han menikmati malam kota seoul.

Lampu berkelap-kelip memantulkan cahayanya pada permukaan sungai, menampilkan keindahan yang sebenarnya dengan taburan bintang diatasnya.

"Berapa lama lagi.. Aku menunggu?"

"Jangan, jangan menungguku Dana. Kau akan terluka lebih lama"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah terluka Sungmin, jadi sekalian saja. Dan aku akan segera mendapat obatnya jika menunggu, karena itu aku harus bersabar bukan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Kau menunggu obat yang salah, bahkan jika kau mendapatkan obat yang kau inginkan tapi obat itu justru menyakiti hingga membunuhmu sekalipun... jadi kumohon berhenti menunggu"

"Ini seperti mati jika mendapat ataupun tidak mendapat obat, keduanya tidak seperti pilihan" gadis itu merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Terjebak dalam suasana yang tidak diinginkan memang tidak menyenangkan, mencoba berpikir dalam diam menyelesaikan masalah yang sangat rumit melibatkan hati dan perasaan, ingin tidak ada yang saling menyakiti ataupun tersakiti.

Deringan ponsel menghentikan lamunan namja manis itu, ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan melihat ID caller si penelepon, sungmin tampak ragu mengangkatnya, ia bimbang dan bingung. Kembali perasaan bersalah mendominasi.

Dana yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam tersenyum kecut, ia memilih beranjak dari duduknya "Aku pulang dulu Sungmin, aku tahu kau mencoba tidak menyakiti siapapun. Tapi secara bersamaan kau menyakiti semuanya. Selamat malam"

Sungmin kembali terdiam, ia melihat punggung gadis itu menjauh dan semakin menghilang di telan malam. Ponselnya masih terus berdering dalam genggamannya, dan ia tidak ingin mengangkat ponselnya karena gadis itu tapi jika tidak mengangkatnya ia menyakiti si penelepon.

"Yeobseyo Kyuhyun~_ahh_"

"..."

"Mm~ kau menghubungiku duluan jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu"

"..."

"Aku sudah makan, kau belum?"

"..."

"Baik, aku ke apartemenmu sekarang, lihat saja aku akan memasakkanmu banyak sayuran hijau," Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sungai han yang kini semakin cantik dengan bulan yang memantul sempurna pada permukaan sungai.

~o~

**_Flashback_**

**_7 tahun yang lalu, seoul 2006_**

"Aku menyukaimu Sungmin"

"Aku juga Dana~_ahh_"

Gelak tawa tak terhindarkan dari keduanya, "Ya! Kau tidak terkejut lagi jika aku mengatakan itu" ucap Dana seraya meminum jus jeruk kesukaanya.

"Aku terkejut jika kau tidak lagi mengatakan itu, itu membuatku kehilanganmu kau tahu?" Sungmin terkekeh geli, bahkan dirinya tengah membaca beberapa _script_ adegan sebagai pemain utama dalam musical pertamanya tahun ini.

"Aish~ harusnya kau terkejut seperti tahun lalu, bahkan lalat hampir masuk ke dalam mulutmu waktu itu"

"Aku hampir menguburmu, saat kau bilang April Mop. Sangat tidak lucu"

Terdiam sejenak Dana mengamati wajah Sungmin, ia betah memandangi sahabat manisnya itu. Bahkan ia sering berpikir kenapa Sungmin jauh lebih manis di banding dirinya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat hafal _script_mu. Pertunjukan kita seminggu lagi, kau mau ada yang menggantikan peranmu, apalagi peran utama wanita sangat banyak diincar disini jika kau lengah sedikit saja"

Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dana menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berperan sebagai Joo yang sangat mencintai Ro. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika drama musical ini terlihat nyata"

'Nyata seperti aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin'

.

.

**Drama musical pertama sungmin berjalan sempurna, pertunjukannya sangat memuaskan, drama berjudul Akilla/ L'Aquilla ~ Ro & Joo Love Story ~ yang dimainkan sungmin merupakan cover dari roman terkenal Shakespeare. Diambil dari frasa unik : A & A kill, sungmin memerankan tokoh Ro, yang digambarkan sebagai lelaki berkepribadian lembut dan penuh cinta, yang rela terjun ke dalam api demi melindungi kekasihnya.**

.

.

Aku hanya perlu menunggu dan tetap disampingnya selayak sahabat seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya, mencoba bersikap biasa dan menjalani aktivitas dan rutinitas bersama. Bahkan bercanda satu sama lain untuk tetap bisa di dekatmu itu sudah cukup. Kau baik pada semua orang itu membuatku khawatir bagaimana mereka memandangmu.

Apa mereka memandangmu seperti aku memandangmu ?

Apa mereka berpikir seperti aku memikirkanmu ?

Apa mereka suka seperti aku menyukaimu ?

Dan..

Apa kau tahu aku mencintaimu ?

Semuanya aku anggap sampai saat itu tiba ...

Saat orang itu datang ..

Saat orang itu seperti mimpi buruk bagiku ...

Saat orang itu menganggap dirinya kebahagiaanmu ...

**_Flashback off_**

**_~o~_**

"Wajahku bisa luntur jika kau pandangi terus menerus"

Terkekeh geli **_namja_** tampan itu menampilkan senyum menawannya, sangat tampan hingga kaki namja yang dipandang tampak gemetaran "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepat kemari" suara beratnya menembus telinga sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang cuci piring. Tanpa kulakukan aku yakin piring ini akan tetap pada tempatnya lima hari mendatang" ucapnya sambil membilas beberapa peralatan makan malam mereka yang baru selesai beberapa menit lalu.

Tidak ada suara lagi, tapi indera penciuman Sungmin sangat tajam. Hingga ia bisa merasakan aroma maskulin mencoba mendekatinya dan semakin dekat dengan dirinya, dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup, aku sudah kenyang kau beri sayur hingga rasanya ingin memakanmu pun perutku belum sanggup"

"Aku tidak gugup, cepat bantu aku keringkan ini" Sungmin menyerahkan piring ke tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan ogah-ogahan diterima oleh **_namja_** penggila game itu.

"Baik, 'istriku'"

Mendelik tajam Sungmin memberikan tatapan mematikan yang justru di balas smirk **_namja _**tampan di sebelahnya yang jauh lebih mematikan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah memalingkan mukanya. Sungmin kembali fokus pada 'pekerjaannya'.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta di ruang tengah, hanya suara TV yang beralun-alun mengisi kesunyian. Setelah kegiatan mencuci piring bersama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak bersantai dan memilih menonton televisi, namun meski mata mereka berdua lurus ke depan, pikiran mereka melalang buana dan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Sungmin"

"Hmmm"

"Tidak mengantuk?"

"Belum"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mungkin sama dengan yang kau pikirkan"

"Kau memikirkan itu juga?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang kyuhyun sejenak "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tanyanya

"Sshh~ aku memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku terlahir tampan, kau memikirkan aku tampan?" goda Kyuhyun seraya menaikan kedua alisnya bersamaan.

Tidak mengindahkan jawaban kyuhyun sungmin memilih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. "Kau kemana tadi siang?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menghadap Sungmin hingga ke dua wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Nafas mereka terlihat beradu menerpa masing-masing pasangannya "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pada kedua mata Sungmin.

**_Namja_** manis itu refleks memejamkan mata akibat hembusan nafas itu, dirinya berjengkit kaget kala bibirnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut, memainkan bibirnya dengan penuh hingga matanya pun sulit untuk terbuka.

Tengkuk Sungmin terasa panas, ada lengan yang melingkarinya ia tahu itu, bahkan tubuh yang masih terlapisi kemeja, basah oleh keringat yang begitu cepat keluar. Tubuh saling mendekat mencari kenyamanan, masih berciuman intim posisi yang semula duduk mulai terlentang di karpet tebal ruang tamu.

Desahan keluar dari bibir **_namja_** manis, titik sensitivenya mulai terangsang. Baju yang dikenakan bahkan telah terlepas.

"Kkyuhhyun~ ja jawab akuhh.. kemana si..siang tadi?" tidak tahan lagi meski ia tengah di serang bertubi-tubi di beberapa titik namun rasa penasarannya kian membuncah.

"..."

Erangan kian terdengar kala titik sensitive pada dadanya kian mencuat, ia tidak tahan lagi "Stop, berhentii~ Kyuhh"

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa tangan Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, kedua tangan kini bertaut erat, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi. Kenikmatan yang akan dia raih seolah tertahan hingga perlahan hilang.

"Sungmin" suaranya serak nyaris tertahan.

"Jawab aku, aku benci rahasia" tubuh keduanya kembali terduduk, Sungmin menggengam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya.

Namun keheningan masih menyelimuti, Kyuhyun memandang lurus wajah Sungmin, menatapnya dalam "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin" ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin diam

"Aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya sesak dan seperti ingin mati, tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kau pergi. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin melemparkan diri ke jurang"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin mengelus jari-jari ramping itu, bahkan jarinya terlihat lebih kecil dan pendek di bandingkan dengan jari kekasihnya.

"Kau mencariku ke tempat Dana?" tebak Kyuhyun benar dan sukses membuat Sungmin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "Aku tahu semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan, kau akan selalu berada dalam jarak pandangku meski dirimu tidak menyadarinya bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya" ucap **_namja_** tampan itu.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Keberadaanmu yang membawaku terus memperhatikanmu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakiti Dana, karena kau tahu disini kami berdua yang terluka," Kyuhyun mengambil baju Sungmin yang sebelumnya terlempar dan memasangkannya perlahan.

Sungmin kembali diam, "Aku memilihmu Kyuhyun, kau tahu itu kan?" ungkap Sungmin.

Jari-jari ramping terjulur untuk merapikan poni rambut Sungmin ke samping, memperlihatkan dahi yang indah. "Karena itu, bertahanlah bersamaku Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi itu dalam dan hangat.

"Sesuatu terjadi? Apa?"

Senyum kecil diperlihatkan Kyuhyun, "Lawan mainku kembali".

Terkejut pasti, pasalnya ini sudah 2 tahun yang lalu, Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "Istrimu datang?" Tanya sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

,

Najika yang gila ini kembali,, aiisshhh merasa berdosa aku disini ... datang dan pergi sesuka hati ... pukul ajja jerawat(?) kyuhyun itu ... -_-

Terinspirasi dari drama musical kyumin dan lawan main keduanya..

Lawan main sungmin : Dana ( Hong sungmi ) member CSJH 11 Juli 1986

Lawan main kyuhyun : ... ( ...) member CSJH ...

Tebak,, tebak ... berasa isi LKS kan o.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Musical**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

2

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**_7 tahun yang lalu, seoul 2006_**

Tatapannya lurus ke depan, menunjukan satu garis lurus fokus sembari langkah kakinya tetap tenang. **_Namja_** dengan alis tebal dengan rahang tegas menampilkan kesan pertama, bibir yang sensual menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bahkan pesona dan senyum belum masuk hitungan.

Lorong-lorong sepi yang ia lewati menjadi suasana tersendiri. Toh ia tidak akan memperdulikan siapapun untuk saat ini, suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, satu-satunya yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya kini berada dalam genggaman seseorang, dan sekarang ia akan mendatangi seseorang itu.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat kala beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai pada suatu ruangan, ruangan tempat orang itu menyimpan benda berharganya atau sering ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya bahkan lebih parah lagi nyawanya. Seharian ini ia tidak berkonsentrasi kala miliknya tidak berada dalam genggamannya.

BRAKK

"**_Nunna_**, kembalikan PSP ku!". Teriakan terlontar saat pintu itu berhasil ia buka, namun tak ada jawaban yang berarti bahkan orang yang ia cari tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, **_namja_** itu melongok dan mengadahkan kepalanya tepat pada tulisan di atas pintu.

**_'Ruang latihan'_**

Memang benar ini ruangan yang kini ia cari, ia tidak mungkin salah. Dirinya berpikir apa ada ruang latihan yang lainnya lagi selain ini? Karena ia belum hafal betul letak dan jumlah ruangan-ruangan di kampus yang menerimanya seminggu yang lalu.

Tak memiliki jawaban yang pasti, **_namja_** bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sempat ia buka tadi, matanya lurus ke depan, samar-samar setelah ia berteriak tadi dirinya melihat satu sosok yang juga memandangnya terkejut namun dikarenakan takut salah ruangan ia memilih mengecek terlebih dahulu.

Sosok yang ia lihat tadi masih berdiri pada tempatnya, **_namja_** itu sedang minum namun matanya melirik dirinya.

"Mencari siapa?" ia memulai pembicaraan sembari menutup tutup botol yang beberapa detik lalu isinya ia teguk, mata beningnya menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Aku mencari ruang latihan, maksudku ruang latihan musical yang lain" Tanyanya canggung. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tengah menahan rasa malu, jelas-jelas wajar jika ia bertanya karena ia masih baru dan belum mengenal betul ruangan-ruangan di Univeritasnya, namun egonya masih tinggi.

Kyuhyun melihat mantap sosok disana mengernyit heran dan itu sangat, lucu. "Benar ini ruangan itu, tidak ada yang lain" Jawabnya sambil mulai membereskan beberapa barang-barang miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Ah, itu maksudku. Berarti aku tidak salah ruangan" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah sumringah, dirinya antara puas dan tidak puas. Puas karena tidak harus memutari Universitasnya yang sangat luas ini demi mencari ruang latihan lain atau tidak puas karena sosok yang ia cari tidak ada.

'Apa ia dibohongi?' batinnya bicara pelan seolah memberikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

Sosok di ujung sana masih sibuk berbenah, tidak terlalu memperhatikan jawaban yang terlontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Menutup resletingnya ia mengenakan ranselnya dan bersiap-siap keluar.

Namun belum sempat keluar, langkahnya terhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun "Kau anak baru? Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi, masuklah dan jangan merusak apapun. Jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi saja ketua, nomornya tertera di papan informasi" sosok itu berbicara panjang.

"Bukan, aku_"

"Kau punya kunci cadangan bukan? Jangan lupa Kunci ruangan ini setelah selesai kau gunakan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak barang yang hilang dan rusak tanpa sebab."

"Hei, tunggu du_"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memprotes atas kesalahpahaman sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini, deringan ponsel terdengar dari saku mantel **_namja_** bermata bulat itu, sosok itu langsung mengangkatnya dan segera pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin dibuat frustasi.

Keheningan mulai muncul, pasalnya Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri di ruangan latihan yang cukup besar ini, ia akhirnya mulai tertarik menelusuri setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Banyak lemari-lemari besar berisi kostum dan peralatan khusus musikal. Loker-loker berjejer rapi di sudut ruangan dan jangan lupa kaca besar yang membentang, ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dari segala arah.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan pada sebuah papan pengumuman, disana tertulis segala jenis peraturan dan beberapa diantaranya seperti yang sosok itu katakan padanya.

"Jagalah kesehatan" Kyuhyun mendelik dan ingin tertawa setelah mengucapkan dua kata peraturan paling penting yang tengah ia baca. Entahlah dirinya selalu mengomentari hal-hal yang sebenarnya biasa menjadi tidak biasa.

Setelah menbaca beberapa peraturan yang beberapa menurutnya lucu, matanya ia alihkan pada profil anggota. Banyak sebenarnya apalagi tiap angkatan memiliki _Best Actors Musical_, dan tahun lalu di raih oleh sosok itu, iya ! kyuhyun tidak salah, wajahnya yang manis dan lucu tidak semudah itu di lupakan. "Lee Sungmin" gumamnya pelan.

Lama kyuhyun menulusuri sampai akhirnya matanya melotot tajam pada bagian profil **_yeoja,_** sosok yang mengambil kekasih dan nyawanya hingga terkurung di ruang latihan musical ini sendirian dan bertemu namja manis tapi cerewet.

Baiklah mungkin sedikit- cerewet.

Mengutak-atik ponselnya Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi **_nunna_**nya.

.

.

.

"Aku baru dalam perjalanan pulang"

"Aku di depan apartemenmu Sungmin, tapi tak bisa lama aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit"

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku sampai **_hyung_**, tunggulah"

"Hei! Aku tidak mengunjungimu, aku mengembalikan baju yang ku pinjam waktu itu."

Sungmin melihat bus mendekati halte, tubuhnya ia perdekat agar bisa masuk dan mendapat tempat duduk karena biasanya jam segini bis akan dipenuhi oleh anak sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak ke kampus, **_hyung_**?" tanya Sungmin seraya memasuki bus dan _lucky_ ia mendapat tempat duduk di belakang paling pojok.

"Aku kira kau di apartemen mengingat jam segini, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke apartemenmu. Oh ya aku letakkan dekat pintumu Sungmin"

Mendengus kesal "Kau memang seenaknya **_hyung_**, baiklah dan pastikan jangan hilang"

"Tidak akan, lagi pula aku gantung di kenop pintu. _ahh~_ aku baru ingat ada barang titipan **_sunbae_** juga di dalamnya"

"**_Sunbae_**?" Sungmin mengernyit heran

Kekehan geli terdengar dari seberang telepon "Sudah ya, _bye_" sambungan terputus begitu saja menghentikan obrolan beberapa menit lalu. Sungmin yang memang hafal tingkah laku salah satu hyungnya itu tersenyum geli. **_Yesung hyung,_** dosen Jurusan Seni di kampusnya itu memang sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, bahkan terkadang aneh.

Sungmin menyamankan duduknya pada kursi bus dan ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak, latihan memainkan tongkatnya banyak menguras tenaga, walapun ia ahli material art namun teknik yang digunakan pada musical yang akan ia mainkan nanti agak sedikit berbeda, yang pasti tingkat kesulitannya akan semakin besar.

Ia belum sempat mandi di ruang latihan tadi, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemennya. Memberi makan anjing kecil yang ia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu, anjing yang sangat manis. Jadwal latihannya menyita waktu banyak, hingga ia harus mengundur waktu makan anjingnya karena tidak ada orang lain lagi di apartemennya.

Sungmin berada di lift menuju lantai apartemennya namun dirinya di kagetkan oleh deringan ponsel yang mengusik. Dengan gerakan malas tangannya terjulur pada saku dan mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar dan berkelap-kelip itu.

"**_Yeobseyo_**"

"Kelinciku, kau masih di ruang latihan kan? Maaf aku harus minta tolong padamu, nanti akan ada seseorang yang datang dan mencariku. Kau berikan saja barangnya padanya."

"**_Sunbae_**? Tapi ...Aku sudah pulang"

Terdengar nada gelisah dari seberang telepon dan telinga Sungmin menangkap itu "Aku menitipkan pada Yesung, kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin ingat perkataan Yesung tadi, "Barangnya ada di rumahku **_sunbae_**" ucap Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari box besi itu.

"Itu milik seseorang dan ia pasti mencariku di ruang latihan sekarang"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut "Maksudmu **_namja_** tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu?" tanya Sungmin, dan jawaban 'iya' dan 'nanti kuberikan padanya' menjadi percakapan terakhir.

Sembari melangkah ke kamar apartemennya samar-samar Sungmin melihat seseorang meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya, seorang **_yeoja_**.

Mata Sungmin sontak membulat besar, ia melangkah dengan sangat cepat bahkan hampir berlari, seseorang di depan pintu apartemennya terlihat menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya namun tanpa mencari tahu siapa itu Sungmin sudah telebih dahulu memahami, kejadian ini memang sering terjadi namun pacu jantung Sungmin masih belum terbiasa. Dirinya merasakan rasa takut, cemas dan kehilangan dalam satu waktu.

Merendahkan tubuhnya bahkan hampir bersimpuh sungmin menyentuh lengan sosok **_yeoja _**dihadapannya itu, mencoba merasakan dan mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Dana~_ah_" panggilnya pelan dan lembut, berhasil sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sungmin, tatapan nanar dan sedih menyelimuti wajah sosok itu bahkan seperti hidup tanpa nyawa.

Sungmin tersenyum perih melihat keadaan sosok yang jauh dari kata baik, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya Sungmin tersenyum pelan dan membawa tubuh Dana masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

Sosok **_yeoja_** mungil itu tertidur nyaman di kasur Sungmin, raut wajahnya perlahan mulai damai setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang beberapa jam lalu saat Sungmin menemukannya meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya.

Memandang Dana yang tengah tidur lelap membuat hati sungmin sedikit lega, hatinya seakan teriris jika kejadian ini terulang lagi, mengambil kain putih dari dahi **_yeoja_** itu Sungmin membilasnya dengan baskom berisi air tepat di sebelahnya.

Meletakkan kembali kain itu di atas dahi Dana, Sungmin kembali mengecek panas di sekitar leher gadis itu. Panasnya sudah turun. Gadis ini sempat demam beberapa jam lalu dan membuat Sungmin panik seketika namun pertolongan pertamanya ternyata berhasil, Sungmin meredakan panas dengan mengompresnya.

"Ibu..ibu"

Sungmin terhenyak dari lamunannya, Dana mengigau dalam tidurnya. Sungmin mengambil tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya seolah ialah sosok ibu itu, mengurangi kepedihan sahabat kecilnya itu menyalurkan kelembutan melalui sentuhan tangan dan kembali ia berhasil. Gadis itu mulai tampak tenang hingga genggaman Sungmin semakin mengerat.

Tangan yang lain terulur untuk menyentuh sudut bibir gadis itu, terlihat memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin menghusapnya pelan seraya tersenyum pilu.

~o~

Sambungan telepon sudah terputus beberapa jam lalu, namun sepertinya jiwanya masih belum sadar. Terlihat dari aura dari tubuhnya yang negatif, panas dan amarah yang mendominasi di sekelilingnya.

Melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa terdekat ia hempaskan juga tubuhnya ke sofa belakangnya. Nyawa dan kekasihnya tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya sekarang, dan ia terkurung dan terkunci di ruangan yang tidak memberikan keuntungan sedikitpun.

Hei! Mungkin akan sangat senang jika terkunci di ruangan yang penuh dengan kaset game beserta alat-alat portabel lainnya dan itu semua versi baru, atau mungkin terkunci di ruang ganti wanita. Itu bukan seperti impian tapi akan lebih baik jika ia tidak terkunci di ruang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menghusap wajahnya kasar, beginilah hidupnya jika kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, namun mungkin bagi sebagian anggapan orang terlalu berlebihan, atau kasarnya aneh. Namun itu Kyuhyun, PSP nya itu nyawa dan kekasih yang sangat berharga baginya.

Percakapan itu kembali terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun, **_nunna_**nya seenaknya mengambil PSP miliknya dan sekarang keberadaan benda itu sudah ada di tangan orang lain lagi.

Dan ia di suruh menunggu ?

~o~

Sungmin duduk di meja dapurnya, menegak segelas air putih mengembalikan nyawanya sejenak. Ia masih sama dengan beberapa jam lalu pakaian dan segalanya setelah kembali dari latihannya yang melelahkan fisik namun belum di sembuhkan kembali bathinnya juga ikut lelah melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Sungmin mendengar dering ponselnya namun keberadaannya tidak di ketahui. Ia mencoba mencari hingga mencapai pintu apartemennya. Membuka pintu itu ia melihat benda berkelap-kelip di bawah lantai. Namja manis itu ingat ia melupakan segalanya sejak menemukan Dana tadi bahkan poselnya tertinggal di luar, untung saja tidak ada yang mengambilnya walau kejadian itu tidak mungkin, perihal apartemennya tergolong aman.

Mengambil ponselnya Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya, namun saat menggenggam kenop pintu sesuatu mengganjal, sebuah tas belanja.

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Sungmin kembali segar dan menuju dapurnya kembali. Ia ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Dana, gadis itu masih terlelap dan belum makan apapun sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Walau ini sudah pukul sebelas malam namun Sungmin tetap harus membuatkan makanan agar Dana bisa minum obatnya. Sampai di meja dapur sungmin melihat ponselnya dan sebuah tas di atas meja dapur. Ia memilih mengutak-atik ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

6 pesan dan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab.

Membuka pesan paling atas ternyata dari **_sunbae_**nya 'Sungmin, dia tidak marah padamu kan? Orangnya memang pemarah jadi abaikan saja' dahi Sungmin berkerut tanda dirinya bingung.

'Dia?' batin Sungmin bertanya, namun kembali ia mendapat jawaban setelah pesan kedua ia buka.

'Benda itu sangat berharga baginya, jadi tolong berikan secepatnya Sungmin. Dia menunggu'

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam Sungmin mencari jaket tebal di lemari pakaian di dalam kamarnya, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa ia bisa lupa hal itu. Ia bermaksud ke kampusnya namun kegiatannya memasang jaket harus terhenti kala suara erangan lirih terdengar di telinganya.

Matanya melirik ke tempat tidur dimana seorang gadis bergerak gelisah, mencoba mendekatinya mata Sungmin seolah semakin ingin keluar. Gadis itu berkeringat banyak, telapak tangan Sungmin mencoba menyentuh dahi sosok itu namun panas menjalari tubuhnya seketika. Panas gadis ini kembali dan Sungmin panik luar biasa.

Sungmin berlari ke dapur dan membuatkan makanan seadanya. Ia sempat menghentikan kegiatan ingin memasaknya tadi karena ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin" panggilnya lirih

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang Sungmin buat dengan cepat namun setidaknya itu aman dan sehat, semangkuk bubur putih. Sungmin juga memberikannya obat penurun panas yang tersedia di kotak obatnya.

Yang dipanggil menatap lurus wajah nanar di hadapannya, "Tidurlah lagi" ucap Sungmin lembut dan membantu membenahi bantal dan selimutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sungmin mencoba menyampaikan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Sungmin memahami itu dan tersenyum mengangguk, ia memperhatikan gadis ini terlelap perlahan hingga dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya. Sungmin belum mau mengajak dana berbicara menanyakan perihal apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sungmin tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya, namun hatinya mencoba menyangkalnya. Kejadian seperti ini kian terulang membuat Sungmin ingin ikut campur masuk ke dalam permasalahan keluarga Dana namun gadis itu selalu menentangnya.

Ibu

Bukankah mendengar nama itu kenyamanan dan kelembutan yang terpatri dalam hati?

Sosok yang melindungi dan memberikan segalanya bahkan hidupnya. Namun ibu untuk dana bukanlah seperti itu, ibu yang jauh dari peran ibu sebenarnya. Ibu yang tidak ada perasaan dan kasih sayang, bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah amat sangat ditakuti oleh gadis berumur 21 tahun itu.

~o~

Pagi hari Sungmin bangun lebih awal bahkan sinar mentari belum menampakkan dirinya. Sungmin tertidur di kursi sambil menggenggam tangan Dana. Telapak Sungmin terjulur menyentuh dahi dan leher gadis itu.

"Sudah tidak panas" gumamnya pelan. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan meninggalkan Dana di dalam kamarnya.

Kembali ke dapur Sungmin melihat tas belanja itu di meja, telapak tanganya menepuk dahinya pelan "Astaga aku lupa" ujarnya dan mengambil tas itu.

Benar didalamnya memang berisi bajunya yang di pinjam Yesung dan sebuah benda portabel berwarna hitam. Telapak tangannya menggengam benda itu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi barang berharga itu sebuah.. PSP?" tanya Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun kembali ia memikirkan sejenak perkataan **_sunbae_**nya tadi malam.

'Benda itu sangat berharga baginya, jadi tolong berikan secepatnya Sungmin. Dia menunggu'

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Menunggu? Semalaman di ruang latihan?

~o~

Nafas Sungmin terengah-engah, lari pagi tidaklah buruk, namun ia berlari tanpa henti hingga pacu jantungnya berdetak melebihi yang seharusnya. Setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan makanan dan obat untuk Dana, Sungmin bergegas ke kampusnya.

Bahkan ini di kategorikan masih sangat pagi, Sungmin membuka pintu ruang latihan itu dengan perlahan, dirinya siap bahkan sangat siap jika harus terkena semprotan kemarahan di pagi hari.

Setelah menutup pintu, kakinya ia langkahkan dengan amat sangat perlahan mencari keberadaan orang itu.

Mata Sungmin melihat sepasang kaki diatas sofa, makin mendekat ia semakin jelas melihat tubuh orang itu. Hingga hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya, setidaknya ia harus mengontrol kesiapannya akan lontaran apapun yang **_namja_** itu ucapkan padanya nanti karena orangitu sedang tertidur damai.

Sungmin merundukan tubuhnya tepat di samping sofa, wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah orang itu yang tertidur lelap ke samping. Sungmin menelusuri wajah itu dengan diam, dahi yang lebar dengan alis tebalnya membingkai sepasang mata. Hidung mancung dengan kulit pucat semakin melengkapi aura tampan pada wajah sosok ini.

Bibirnya.. Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi ungkapan-ungkapan yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan dalam hati kala dirinya seperti di perhatikan. Tatapan Sungmin yang semula tertuju pada bibir kini beralih ke mata.

Keheningan memang selalu muncul setiap ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut, tidak bisa berkata-kata atau merenungkan sesuatu, hal itu yang Sungmin rasakan ketika mata tajam obsidian itu menghujam matanya, mata yang beberapa detik lalu terpejam itu kini memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, mata itu menariknya kuat bahkan, sangat. Hingga menembus kornea hingga pupil matanya secara tak kasat mata, namun anehnya Sungmin sama sekali diam tanpa bergeming, ia seperti terikat tidak mampu untuk memalingkan wajahnya barang sedikitpun, walau hanya sekedar tatapan ia alihkan pada objek lain selain mata yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Kau itu bodoh ya"

Kalimat itu terlontar oleh bibir pinkish yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kau menunggu semalaman disini seperti orang bodoh, bahkan kau bisa pergi dan tidur nyaman di rumah bukan di sofa sempit seperti ini." Nafas Sungmin memburu, dirinya juga bingung kenapa ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali kalimat yang tidak seperti Sungmin yang biasanya.

Sungmin yang tenang.

Sungmin yang memiliki pendirian keras. Berbicara terlalu banyak pada orang yang baru kemarin ia temui ?

Tapi, ada hal yang tidak terlalu diketahui oleh beberapa orang tentang Sungmin. Sungmin yang selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Mengutamakan bagaimana orang lain, apalagi ia bersalah tentang kejadian semalam.

"Ah~ aku ingat kemarin, aku memang mengatakan jika ruangan ini rawan pencurian. Dan kau mematuhinya tidak meninggalkannya walau itu perintahku sekalipun."

Perasaan Sungmin campur aduk, ia juga bingung kenapa bisa begini. Ia memegang kunci ruangan dan seenaknya walau bukan salahnya sepenuhnya- menyuruh orang tak di kenal yang ia sangka murid baru- untuk tetap tinggal secara tidak langsung.

"Lee Sungmin"

Kaget pastinya, namanya di sebut oleh **_namja_** pucat dihadapannya yang sedari tadi diam seperti patung.

"Kenapa? Mau marah kepadaku?" ungkap Sungmin memandang mata obsidian itu lagi yang sampai detik itu belum juga berpaling dari mata Sungmin.

Terkekeh kecil "Kau datang" ucapnya ambigu membuat Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin "Kau tersenyum? Kau tersenyum setelah aku mengatakan kekesalanku kepadamu, kau tidak gila kan?" lanjut Sungmin memandang garis wajah sosok itu mencoba menilai raut apa yang di tampilkan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau cerewet ya" sosok itu mendudukan dirinya pada sofa dan menggerakan semua tubuhnya, mungkin peregangan setelah bangun tidur.

Sungmin masih betah di posisinya dengan bersimpuh di dekat sofa.

Kyuhyun mulai memandang Sungmin lagi "Akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu, pertama aku tidak bodoh. Kedua aku terjebak disini itu ulahmu karena aku tidak memiliki kunci ruangan. Ketiga karena tidak ada kasur aku tidur di sofa. Keempat aku memang sangat marah kepadamu. Kelima..." ucapan itu terhenti saat dua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"Aku tersenyum karena kau datang, lalu terakhir_"

"Aku menunggu..mu"

**_Flashback off_**

~o~

〃Tidak ada yg namanya beruntung atau sial,  
yang ada hanyalah sebuah kebetulan〃

Sepasang **_namja_** dan **_yeoja_** itu kini berada di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah namun seperti yang terlihat bangunan itu seperti kosong, kosong karena memang sudah ditinggalkan lama oleh pemiliknya namun juga kosong karena tidak ada lagi kehangatan di sekitarnya.

**_Namja_** tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menyeret koper besar di ikuti**_ yeoja_** cantik di belakangnya, dua pasangan muda itu memasuki rumah bercat putih yang seperti istana. Seperti istana yang sesungguhnya kedatangan mereka disambut penuh oleh pelayan-pelayan yang menempati rumah besar itu.

Merunduk penuh hormat di sertai senyum lembut memang harus di tampilkan jika sang majikan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam istana ini. Kedua pasangan **_namja_** dan **_yeoja_** itu menaiki tangga penghubung menuju lantai dua, lantai tempat kamar mereka berada setelah sebelumnya dua pelayan mengambil alih koper yang semula di pegang oleh sang Namja.

"Kamarnya masih bersih" nada cantik itu keluar dari bibir sang **_yeoja_**.

"Pelayan itu akan ku pecat jika ada sedikit saja debu tertangkap oleh penglihatanku" ucapan arogan memenuhi kamar luas layaknya kamar kerajaan.

Tanpa di sangka **_yeoja_** itu memukul kepala si **_namja_**, tidak terlalu kuat juga namun bisa merasakan sakit berdenyut-denyut di kepala.

"Aiisssh~ sakit **_nunna_**, kenapa memukulku?" rengekan khas namja kekanak-kanakan memang selalu terpatri pada sosok**_ namja_** pucat itu.

Tidak mengindahkan umpatan yang terlontar. Sosok yang dipanggil **_nunna_** itu mengelilingi kamar, matanya memandang segala jenis objek yang masih tetap berada di tempatnya sejak ia tinggalkan 2 tahun lalu.

Letak tempat tidur, lemari dan perabotan lainnya masih tetap tidak bergerak se inchipun dari tempat semula, lukisan-lukisan abstrak terlihat di beberapa sudut, bisa di pastikan semuanya mewah dan mahal.

Kini matanya tertuju pada satu buah foto yang terpajang, dikelilingi bingkai yang cantik dan berukuran sangat besar membuatnya seketika tersenyum tipis. Dua orang di dalam foto itu juga sama dengan dua orang dikamar ini sekarang, **_yeoja_** dengan gaun putihnya yang cantik dan **_namja_** dengan tuxedo hitam yang elegan, seperti putri dan pangeran.

"Sedang mengenang masa lalu huh?" nada suara berat namun lembut itu menembus telinga **_yeoja_** itu dan refleks tatapannya teralih ke belakang tepat pada sosok suaminya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kyuhyun, kau semakin terlihat tua jika dibandingkan dengan foto yang ada disana" jari telunjuknya yang mungil tertuju pada foto paling besar di ruangan.

Kekehan geli terlontarkan, pasalnya **_namja_** bernama Kyuhyun ini memang selalu terhibur jika sudah bersama **_nunna_**nya atau kini ia harus terbiasa dengan ungkapan istrinya.

"Kau juga semakin tua Lina **_nunna_**, jadi jangan mengataiku"

"Huh?"

"Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja kan? Mereka sehat kan, **_Nunna_**?" ucapan yang sangat lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Lina, **_yeoja_** itu kini mendekat dan tangannya terjulur mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, mungkin itu cara terbaik menenangkan seseorang.

"Mereka baik, tenang saja. Asal jangan mengulangi insiden itu lagi atau kau tahu resikonya bukan" terdengar seperti ancaman bukan nasehat sebenarnya, namun kyuhyun memahami itu.

Ikut mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Yeoja itu memandang wajah suaminya yang telah menikahinya 2 tahun lalu, tangan lembut itu mengarungi wajah Kyuhyun, usapannya dikepala perlahan turun ke bawah hingga menangkup pipi pucat itu. Semakin turun hingga mengenai sudut bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun, ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan dan hati-hati.

Taapan Kyuhyun tetap lurus memandang mata yang kini tertuju pada wajahnya. Ia merasakan sentuhan di seluruh wajahnya namun anehnya ia merasa kosong. Tidak merasakan getaran apapun hingga ia semakin mempertajam tatapannya kala wajah didepannya kian mendekat, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan sesaat setelah Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, hingga kini pipinya sebagai tempat mendarat bibir merah milik istrinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sampai tamparan pelan mengenai pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang baru saja di singgahi oleh bibir lembut itu.

"Kau memukulku lagi **_nunna_**" rengekan itu kembali terlontar namun di sambut tawa lepas oleh Lina.

"Sakit? Aigoo maafkan **_nunna_** mu ini ya" tangannya sontak kembali terjulur mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sakitku di pipi bukan di kepala. Kau suka sekali mengelus kepalaku ya. Seperti aku seekor kucing"

"Ehh!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak seketika kala pekikan dari arah samping, Lina berteriak histeris secara tiba-tiba "Ya! Kau kenapa **_nunna_**?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kucing, aku ingin bertemu kelinciku" ungkapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Apa.. maksudmu dengan 'kelinciku'?"

Lina memandang tajam Kyuhyun namun detik berikutnya senyuman lebar terpati di wajahnya yang cantik "Sungmin kelinciku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya".

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Lawan main sungmin : Dana ( Hong sungmi ) member CSJH 11 Juli 1986

Lawan main kyuhyun : Lina (Lee Ji Yeon) member CSJH 18 February 1984

moment kyumin jangan di tanya dulu,, masih belum ada T_T  
nanti ada seiring berlangsungnya cerita ini. Mungkin banyak yang bingung jarang banget ada pair kyumin dengan member CSJH ,, entah aku juga bingung ._.

aku sesuaiin dengan aslinya dramus mereka, sungmin sama dana dan bahkan kyuhyun sering jadi pasangan begitu juga lina.. jadi aku tampilin mereka :v

**special thanks buat :**

reaRelf, imAlfera,  137, , Ria, abilhikmah, Phia89, sissy, Zahra Amelia, winecouple, Mayu ChoLee


End file.
